Halo:Power of Honor
by WinstontheNinja
Summary: After escaping the destruction of the Ark, the Chief and the Arbiter have no choice but to go to cyrosleep aboard the remains of the Dawn. Their peaceful sleep will soon be interrupted as they crash-land on Etheria and help the Great Rebellion fight against the Tyrannical forces of the Horde
1. Chapter 1:Wake up

**Authors Note: What it is! Hello everyone this is my first crossover story, and this chapter might be more of a pilot chapter. Also this story will take place after the Battle of Installation 00 in Halo 3 to Halo 4, but this time the Arbiter is also stuck with the Chief because it is an Alternative universe.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own any Halo or She-ra content but all the original ideas from the story is mine.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Wake up<p>

UNSC Forward unto Dawn

2557 AD - 4 years after the Ark event

* * *

><p>Deep in the pitch blackness in unknown regions of space, floating among charred metal debris, lay the scarred remains of the famous Charon-class frigate known as the <em>Forward unto Dawn.<em> The legendary starship, had been split into two by a collapsing slipspace portal, leaves the two greatest heroes of UNSC and the Covenant Seperatists, stranded in space with no hope of returning to Earth or any known UNSC space. John 117, known to UNSC soldiers and Covenant alike as the _Master Chief _and Demon, is a super solider of the SPARTAN II program and was at every major offensive in the days of the Human-Covenant War. With him is the _Arbiter, _also known as Thel 'Vadam after he and his Sangheili brothers left the Covenant starting the Great Schism. Upon reaching Earth with their Human allies, The Arbiter found the Chief, which the latter almost killed Thel with Johnson's M9 Magnum pistol. After their rocky start, they soon fought through Covenant Loyalist and Flood together, making them Brothers. With the Arbiter's assistance, The Master Chief retrieves his long-lost AI Cortana from the Flood-infested High Charity and escapes the destruction of the Ark on the _Dawn. _The malfunction of the Slipspace drive, However, sliced the entire ship into two, teleporting the second half into uncharted space.

Knowing that they won't be receiving help anytime soon, John-117 along with Thel enter cryosleep, leaving Cortana remembering his parting words. "_Wake us, when you need us." _The words still echoing in her artificial mind. Four years has past, four long years. For her it had been a long time sitting alone with nothing but thoughts and two frozen cryo pods to keep her company. For her, the experience began to worsen as rampancy threatened to consume her. With nothing to do she can only think, and possibly think to death. She thought about the origin of the ancient Forerunners, The consuming Flood, and the waning days of the Human-Covenant War, and her companionship with John in her relatively short life. He had been with her since the beginning of her life-span, when Dr. Halsey gave John the AI as a "Present". He was her Knight in shining armor(literally), her Sword and Shield, the only thing that keeps her going. When he was forced to leave her in High Charity, she felt the entire world blacken around her. But the emotion she felt when John fought through the infected city of High-Charity was to keep a promise to get her back. To most individuals she was just a normal smart AI, but to John she was a normal person, worthy enough to call him by his first name.

Cortana lay on the metal pedestal, glowing a soft blue aura, warming the cold, dark, airless Cryobay with her presence. It was here that she watched the Master Chief and the Arbiter deep in their icy slumber through those long four years. But this time, after four long years, something wasn't right. She felt it through her gut as the distress signal she created emitted from the _Dawn's coms._

_"Mayday, Mayday, Mayday- This is FFG201 Forward Unto Dawn requesting immediate evac- Survivors aboard, Prioritization code; Victor Zero Five dash Three dash Sierra One One Seven"_

Seconds later the entire ship shook violently as the _Dawn's _alarm system blared through the speakers. The momentary shake shook Cortana out of her thoughts, and took the time to analyze the situation. She feared the worst; the ship has been caught in the gravity of a nearby planet and is about to crash-land there. She altered her ball form into her signature Human form; short blue hair and eyes, data streams flowing throughout her slender, holographic body. She brought up the manuel interface for the cryopods, shifting through commands, before bringing up the pods that currently held John and Thel. Taking a deep breath, she activated the pod's defrosting procedure, watching the Spartan and Sangheili's pods thaw.

"_Wake up Chief...We need you."_

* * *

><p>Whispering Woods - Etheria<p>

Adora affectionately pets her beloved horse Spirit as he drank some water from a nearby stream.

"Its nice to get away from the Rebellion and the Horde for a while." She thought to herself as the sky began to glow with burning light. She thought about her time when she was force captain of Horde, how her brother He-man changed her life by giving her the Sword of Protection which granted her the powers and abilities of She-ra, and how she defected from the Horde and joined the Great Rellion in their cause to liberate Etheria from Hordak's dictative rule.

"Wait whats that?" She asked as a meteor came down from the atmosphere, wait...thats not a meteor it's a ship! Its bulky in size, probably bulkier than the Horde's star cruiser. It has gun emplacements attached to each side, along with 2 small engines prodding from the left and right ends. "It looks like a military warship of some kind" She thought. There are words on the side of the ship and it looked incomplete but she couldn't tell as fire engulfed the entire vessel. Danger presented itself as the ship looked like it was going to crash near the Whispering Woods, drawing unwanted attention for the Horde."This looks like a job for She-ra" she said to Spirit, who is already done with his drink.

Drawing the Sword of Protection into the air, she yelled aloud "For the Honor of Greyskull!" Light enveloped around her, pure energy surging through her as Adora magically transforms into the famous and powerful _She-ra_. "I am She-ra!" Pointing the sword at Spirit, she emits a beam from the stone of the sword, transforming the horse into the flying pegasus know as _Swiftwind_. Jumping on Swiftwind, She-ra yells "Fly Swiftwind, Fly!" The Pegasus obeys and lifts off as they race towards the blazing vessel.

**That was Chapter 1 hope you guys enjoy! And yes the UNSC Infinity and the Storm Covenant will make an appearance in this story.**


	2. Chapter 2:Emergency Landing

**Authors Note: Awesome chapter 2 is here! Hopefully this chapter will be as good as the first, who knows. Feel free so send some reviews, good or bad, I can still used them to improve my future chapters. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 2:Emergency Landing

* * *

><p>2557 AD - UNSC Forward unto Dawn<p>

* * *

><p>Upper atmosphere of Etheria<p>

* * *

><p>The Chief and the Arbiter slowly came back into consciousness before the AI's holographic eyes, both groaning uncomfortably as they both shifted in their pods. Opening their eyes, they both momentarily panicked, lurching forward as they made contact with the outer glass seal of their pods before pulling back. "Take it easy you two! You guys have been out for a while!" Cortana warned, trying to reach through their sense of disorientation. "Where are we?" John asked in his usual deep, gravelly tone. "We're still aboard the <em>Dawn." <em>Cortana replied, relieved to actually talk to someone in over four years. "Why did you wake us?" Thel asked with a groan. Cortana's holographic for flickered for a split second, catching John's attention, before replying. "Hang on I'll reboot both of your armor's systems back up." The Chief and the Arbiter nodded in acknowledgment as their HUD's appeared on their visors. Both shifted in their pods as Cortana's voice chirped in. "Just to let you both know I rewrote both of your armor's firmware while you guys were unconscious." Both nodded in compliance as the Arbiter turned towards John. "Your Construct has been busy." He said in an unusual, sarcastic manner. The Chief smirked behind his helmet while Cortana genuinely smiled at Thel's sense of humor. It was nice to speak with the two of them, even though John being a man of few words while the Arbiter being a Sangheili.

After letting them get used to their new upgrades, she both instructed them to pull the manual release to open the cryopod. The Master Chief, used to being in cryo pods in UNSC ships like the Pillar of Autumm, opened the pod with ease. The Arbiter however, had never been in a cryo pod before, had relative difficulty finding the manual release. Cortana rolled her eyes, enjoying the Arbiter's difficulty finding the release. "There should be a handle on the top of the pod." She said with a tone of amusement. Following Cortana's instruction, Thel found the release, pulling it as the pod opened up with a hiss. Thel pulled himself out of the pod, standing next to the Chief as they both nodded to each other. Cortan grinned at both of them "Seems like old times." John and Thel smiled, but it was hard to tell when the Chief was hiding it under the golden visor of his MJOLNIR Mark VI helmet while the Arbiter had mandibles for a mouth. "Ready to get back to work?" He asked, while reaching for the chip currently residing in the pedestal. "I thought you'd never ask." She replied as her grin widened, as John pulled the chip out and inserted it into the back of his helmet. Her familiar liquid presence enters his mind as she began to merge with the Master Chief's MJOLNIR armor system's which acted like a data core. "I missed being in here, it's so comfy." She said with a deep, relieved sigh. "Don't get any funny ideas." John replied with a grin.

John-117, along with Thel, began to search for weapons they can use. The Chief finds a standard MA5C Assault Rifle; his personal favorite, while the Arbiter finds a fully loaded Covenant Carbine and his personal deactivated Type-1 Energy weapon, also know as the Energy Sword. The Energy Sword was the melee weapon of the Covenant, only used by High-ranked Sangheili, had been used to slaughter millions of human civilians and soldiers alike. Even seasoned UNSC veterans had horrible memories of this lethal weapon being used against their fallen comrades. Thel activates the weapon, revealing two elegant plasma blades emitting from the left and right side of the bar. After carefully examine the blades, he deactivates the weapon and attaches it on his left thigh. The Master Chief and the Arbiter began their stroll in the dark corridors of the _Dawn. _"I'm glad the artificial gravity is online or else we would have to float through this mess." Thel said with a tone of humor. The Chief couldn't agree more, especially when traveling in Zero Gravity was uncomfortable for him,_ especially_ after the supposed death of his Spartan comrade James-005 who unfortunately had his thruster pack malfunction from a Needler explosion during a battle on the _Circumference, _making him one of the few Spartans truly MIA . "Uhh there is no artificial gravity..." Cortana replied with a nervous tone. "What?" Both John and Thel exclaimed at the same time. The ship shook as the planet's gravity pulled them towards the atmosphere. "What was that?" Thel asked. The _Dawn _shook more violently as it descends deeper towards the planet's surface. "We've been caught by the gravity of a nearby planet and we are heading towards it as we speak." Cortana explained to both of them. "We better get to the armory to load up." John said with feeling of dread washing over him. "Couldn't agree more." Thel replied. The corridors started to warm up as the ship descends towards the planet during rentry, engulfing the entire vessel in an enormous fireball. "Setting a waypoint now." Cortana chirped in. The Master Chief and the Arbiter nodded in acknowledgement as a blue and purple diamond appeared on their visors, and they both proceeded down the dark, maze-like corridors of the _Dawn._

The Chief and the Arbiter halted as they made it to the _Dawn's _armory. Checking that the steel doors are shut tight, they both pried open the doors using their natural strength, revealing the weapons cache. Hundreds of UNSC weapons lay on the side racks and on the floor, as well as some Covenant weapons, due to the UNSC's alliance with the Covenant Separatists. Scanning the room, John finds a M6 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Rifle, also know as the Spartan Laser. Examining the weapon, checking that the Splaser's energy cells are fully charged, John attaches it on his back with magnetic seals. Turning back, he spots a pile of Fragmentation and Plasma grenades. Plasma grenades are infamous for having the ability of sticking onto its designated target, when detonating it sprays the enemy with superheated plasma, mostly used against UNSC forces during the Human-Covenant War. Collecting the grenades, he spots another human weapon; the BR85HB Battle Rifle. Reaching for the rifle, he reluctantly activates the weapon. Thirty-six appears on the small ammo counter on the bottom of the scope. Checking that the weapon doesn't have any defects, he reloads the weapon and slides it on his back with the magnetic seals. The Master Chief, satisfied with his choice of weapons, turns his attention on the Arbiter. "Human, what is this weapon?" Thel asks as he holds out a M739 Light Machine Gun. Interested with Thel's choice, John replies "That my friend is called a SAW, its powerful enough to take down most enemies and has a much higher fire rate than your Covenant Plasma Repeaters." Interested with the weapon, Thel equips it on his back before turning his attention on another human weapon. "And this?" he asks holding out the M392 Designated Marksman Rifle. "That is called a DMR, works like your Carbine, but has much higher accuracy, range, and firepower." John explains. Satisfied with the weapon, Thel equips the DMR, nodding to the Chief signaling that they're done with their shopping spree. The _Dawn _shakes as gravity pulls it towards the surface of the planet, gaining speed. The flaming fireball that engulfs the ship and the stronger gravity threatens to tear the vessel apart, as chunks of titanium metal burn off of the aft section into the planet below. "We better get to a Pelican before the _Dawn _crashes." Cortana chirped in. The Chief and The Arbiter grunted in agreement as the same crystal waypoints appear on their visor, sprinting through corridors as they make their way towards the _Dawn'_s hangar.

* * *

><p>Lower Atmosphere - Etheria<p>

* * *

><p>As Swiftwind flew alongside the unknown ship, She-ra took the time to examine the details of the vessel. The corridors of the ship were exposed, as if the entire ship was cut into two. The fire died down a bit, making the words on the side of the ship readable. It read "<em>UNSC Forward unto Dawn". "What is this UNSC?" <em>She-ra thought to herself quietly. Is it a military organization of some kind? What happened to the ship?, it looked like it went through some kind of battle. She cursed to herself quietly as she knows that she cannot tow the ship to another location, as the fire engulfing the "Forward unto Dawn_" _was still too strong and blowing on it with lung power won't help because the entire vessel is enormous. And most importantly where are the pilots? If half of the ship is still present where are they now? She-ra hoped they were still alive so she can question them later. But for now she has to warn the Rebellion. "Come on Swiftwind we have to warn the others." She-ra said to her beloved stead as the latter grunted in agreement, now as they head back towards Whispering Woods.

* * *

><p>Rebel camp - Whispering Woods<p>

* * *

><p>Everything has been going peacefully as there has been no Horde activity for the last few weeks. Rebels talking and dancing while some listen to Bow play music. For them it was quite relaxing, as it was like the days before the Horde invaded Etheria. Bow continues to concentrate on his notes when a voice calls out to him.<p>

"Bow!"

Bow opens his eyes, bewildered for a second before finding the owner of the voice.

"She-ra!"

Everyone stops in their tracks as they saw She-ra and Swiftwind descend into the Rebel camp with awe and amazement. "Get everyone ready" She-ra says with a tone of worry as she disembarks off of Swiftwind. Bow, haven't seen She-ra this worried before, raises an eyebrow. "What's the matter? Is it the Horde?" Bow asked with a bit of confusion in his voice. "No I'll explain along the way, right now we have work to do..." She-ra replies as everyone ran to gather their weapons and supplies.

**Thats Chapter 2 Hope you enjoyed! And yes i left out the 2 weapons only rule but more guns the better. **


	3. Chapter 3:Heroes Collide

**Author's Notes: Sorry if I haven't posted anything yet I've been caught up w_it_h school and other family business shenanigans. The Chief, Arbiter, and Cortana will have the chance to meet She-ra and the Great Rebellion in this chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Heroes Collide<p>

* * *

><p>2557 AD - UNSC Forward unto Dawn<p>

* * *

><p>Descending towards the surface of Etheria<p>

* * *

><p>The duo continued walking down the hallway, their heavy footsteps echoing through the corridors of the derelict Charon-class frigate. As they both continued their stroll, John thought about something; How long were they unconscious?<p>

"Cortana, how long was the Arbiter and I out?" He asked out of the blue.

"4 years, 7 months, 10 days." Cortana replied blankly.

The duo stopped in their tracks, surprised by the AI's response.

_4 years?_ _We've been out for that long? God knows what happened to the rest of the UNSC/Separatist forces... _John thought quietly.

"Someone should have found us by now." He said in his monotonous voice. Thel couldn't agree more. Ever since the _Dawn's _separation with the rest of their forces, he feared that his Sangheili brothers _might_ have fallen prey to the Prophets and their barbaric minions; the Jirahanae a.k.a "Brutes" by Humans. He pushed those thoughts aside; R'tas was an excellent commander and Fleet master of the assault carrier _Shadow of Intent _and the _Fleet of Retribution. _He, along with the Humans, should be able to defend Sanghelios with minimal difficulty. Thel suddenly snapped out of his thoughts, as he and the Chief made to the end of the dark corridor, revealing two large, sealed-tight elevator doors.

"These doors look sealed tight..." John said, nodding to the Arbiter, both forming a solid stance as they attempted to pry the doors open. "Chief, Arbiter look out!" Cortana cautioned as the metal doors slide open, sucking out all the air in the hallway, depressurizing the area. Numerous crates came hurling at the duo, smashing against them both and propelling them in to the elevator shaft. Recovering from the blow, John and Thel attempted to grab onto the wall of the shaft; and were successful. "Because some areas of the ship might have lost pressure." Cortana continued on, a little too late with the warning. The Chief and the Arbiter still clinging on the wall of the elevator shaft, both grunted in reply. "Right..."

They both climbed upwards, hand by hand, the handholds of the shaft groaning slightly. There was a rumble, as chunks of debris came hurtling towards the duo. "Guys watch out!" Cortana cried out in warning, as they both jumped in different direction, latching onto the opposite wall, narrowly missing the debris. "I didn't think the _Dawn_ had deteriorated so badly." Cortana said as John and Thel continued their climb, dodging falling chunks of debris until they've reached the top of the shaft. Hoisting himself up through the doorway, John attempted to assist the Arbiter, which the latter gladly accepted. They quickly nodded to each other before proceeding down the hallway and into the _Dawn_'s hangar bay.

The entire bay is a mess; Warthogs flipped on their sides or upside down, while some were missing a wheel or two. A lone M808B Main Battle Tank, most commonly known as the Scorpion tank, stood out from the disheveled piles of titanium scrap. Crates turned over, spilling content on the metal floor. Mechanical tools and weapons littered everywhere. Standing out from them was a vehicle John never expected to see.

It looked like a regular Pelican but at closer inspection you can already tell the difference. The gunship was painted pitch-black compared to the other models which are usually painted olive-green. The pelican also sported a GUA/53 70mm MBHRC Auto cannon, a M8C Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Cannon, and a turret on the top that fires rounds used by the M808 "Scorpion" Tanks that can shred a Banshee to bits. "Gentlemen, may I introduce the G80H-TC/MA "Stealth Pelican", the first of its kind." Cortana chirped in with a grin. "Could have picked a better name." John thought as his eyes rolled. "This bad boy contains a nose mounted auto cannon, a Spartan laser, and an integrated Active Camouflage system, courtesy of the Sangheili." Cortana briefly looks at Thel before continuing, "Shall we?" She asks with a smile, gesturing towards the pelican. "My pleasure." John replied, nodding towards the Arbiter before heading into the cockpit.

The Master Chief and the Arbiter settle down in their seats as they activate the navigation systems and started up the thrusters. The two main engines roar to life as the thrusters gently lifts the occupants a few meters off the ground. Now they face a new problem; standing between them and freedom is the jammed hangar bay doors. "Cortana, see if you open those doors." John says calmly. "Working on it..." Cortana replies. After a few seconds Cortana appears again on the HUD, shaking her head in defeat. "I can't... the controls for the hangar doors are damaged, looks like we'll have to blast our way through." She said optimistically. "Won't be a problem." John replies with a grin. Squeezing the trigger, the gunship open fires, pelting the titanium door with high-velocity armor-piercing bullets. The barrage effectively destroys them, sending the remains of the door into the planet below. "We better get out of here, I can feel the ship breaking apart!" Cortana chirps in. "Couldn't agree more." Thel adds as John punches it, accelerating the pelican out of the hangar bay, descending into the surface of the planet.

After activating the pelican's Active Camouflage, turning the entire gunship invisible, the crew observe the planet below them. The sight was absolutely breath-taking; beautiful landscape cover the surface with surrounding mountains drenched in the sunlight, purple trees and pink bushes lay scattered around while hints of civilization loomed around. Though the Spartan and the Elite weren't much of sightseers, they both couldn't help but marvel at the exotic beauty the planet radiates. "Cortana, do you know where we are exactly?" The Chief asked curiously. Cortana looks at him, distorting a little, before replying. "No, this planet isn't charted in any known UNSC maps, and this place is showing pretty massive energy readings." The Chief nods his head as he digests the information._ So we are stuck on an unknown planet with no hope of rescue? Great... _John thought to himself.

"There!" Cortana chirps in. "Land us there, the surrounding trees should give our pelican some cover." Nodding his head, John begins to decelerate and land the craft when he notices something strange; the surrounding trees seemed to sense their presence and move as if they were alive. Sensing his confusion, Thel turns toward the distracted spartan. "Human, is something wrong?" The Chief, snapped out of his confusion, now looks back. "No, it's nothing." The pelican decloaks, now hovering meters off the ground, touching down gently as the landing gears makes contact with the ground.

Shutting off the engines, The Master Chief opens up the cargo doors along with the Arbiter make their first step on this unknown world. The pink tress that surround them reminded him a lot about old twenty-first century books written by Dr. Seuss, stories he enjoyed as a child before he was abducted into the SPARTAN program. The first thing that comes on his mind was reconnaissance , they needed better strategic options and getting intel of the forest most likely would help them survive and hold out until the UNSC arrive. Turning towards Thel, John began to explain their plan. "We'll need to recon this forest, find the in's and out's, and find any civilization so we can gather supplies just in case if we have to stay here longer." Nodding in acknowledgement, Thel equips his Covenant Carbine and activates his Active Camo while the Chief equips his Battle Rifle, activating his own Active Camo as they both silently head out towards the vast forest in front of them.

* * *

><p>Rebel Camp - Whispering Woods<p>

* * *

><p>Bow started to digest the details of the "encounter" She-ra had with this unknown ship. "So what is exactly is this UNSC?" Bow asked with an arched eyebrow. "I'm not sure, and by the looks of it this UNSC appears to be military." She-ra explained. Bow's face paled; if these UNSC people were military then the rebellion gonna have their hands full. A sonic boom shakes him out of his thoughts as the unknown ship She-ra encountered earlier finally makes contact with the ground, causing the trees in the vicinity to roll back from the force of the explosion, also sending chunks of debris flying towards the rebel camp. "Everyone take cover!" Bow yells as metal debris crash into tents and wagons, while Rebels and Twiggets alike ran and screamed for their lives as hell rained around them. "Sword to shield!" She-ra yells as her sword transforms into her signature shield. Managing to block some bits of debris, and saving a few people in the process, the hailing metal storm finally died down. She-ra did a headcount; a few minor injures, some broken arms or legs, no casualties. "Good..." She-ra murmured softly as she bent down to assist an injured twigged. The diminutive creature hisses in pain as She-ra examines the wound on its right arm.<p>

"Let me heal your wound." She-ra assures in a soothing voice as she places her hand on the Twigget's wound. The Twigget, though in immense pain, promptly lets She-ra touch the wound. Her hands glow a silvery white as she chants the magical phrase.

"For the Honor of Greyskull, let these wounds be healed!"

After a few moments, the Twigget's pained expression was replaced with a relieved one, revealing that the wound was instantly healed. The Twigget bowed its head in thanks and ran off to find its other companions. She-ra got up and turned to head for the Medical tents to help the healers with the rest of the wounded rebels.

After spending time helping and healing the wounded in the medical tents, she decided it is time to make their move. "Bow, get Glimmer, Kowl, and Madame Razz we're heading out." Bow, still recovering from the sudden attack on their camp, looked at her with a curious expression. "Go? Go where?" She-ra stopped abruptly and turned towards him. "We're going to that crash-site, find any survivors, and bring them back to camp to question them." She-ra quickly countered with a bit of exasperation in her voice as she embarked on Swiftwind, flying towards the smoking crater on the far side of Whispering Woods.

* * *

><p>Northern part of Whispering Woods - UNSC Forward unto Dawn crash-site<p>

* * *

><p>She-ra gracefully disembarked off of Swiftwind as she saw the sight before her. There were chunks of metal debris everywhere, wheeled vehicles and weapons lay scattered around the vicinity, crates spilling out mechanical weapons and tools. She-ra took a step forward, carefully picking up one of the strange firearms. After throughly examining the weapon she unclips the magazine, revealing multiple 7.62 Full Metal Jacket rounds.<p>

"Projectiles?" She said to herself quietly. Promptly activating the weapon, it powers up an electronic ammo counter. Thirty-two appears on the screen, showing the rounds currently inside the clip.

"Hmm...interesting" She-ra said with curiosity as familiar voices called out towards her.

"She-ra! She-ra!" Turning her back, she saw the owners of the calls, "Bow, Kowl, Glimmer, Madame Razz, Broom so good to see you guys alive and well." She-ra replies with a genuine smile.

"And to you too sweety." Madame Razz added happily.

"But what exactly are we looking for?" Kowl hooted nervously.

"That is what we're going to find out Kowl." She-ra reassures softly as she reloads and places down the assault rifle. As they head towards the wreckage, a new voice calls out to them.

"Rrroowwwr! Not so fast _rebels._" The last word filled with digust and malice. Turning towards the voice, She-ra instantly recognizes the owner.

"Catra."

Catra is one of the force captains of the Horde and is infamous for having the ability to transform into a purple, battle-ready panther because of her signature mask which was stolen from the Queen of the Magicats. The gang gets ready to fight when Catra suddenly interrupts them.

"Nnnoot so fast She-ra, I have families hostage who would love to be slaves to the Horde, _if _you and your pathetic rebel friends don't surrender." Catra added rather arrogantly. She-ra, at first didn't believe her, but when she saw the captive family being brought up, she suddenly had second thoughts.

The mothers was scared out of their wits, wrapping their arms protectively around her sons or daughters while the fathers unsuccessfully tried to beg for their release. They were surrounded by platoons of Horde soldiers and Destructo-Tanks, aiming their weapons and cannons at the rebel team while some of the troopers were holding the families hostage.

"What is it going to be She-ra; innocent families becoming slaves, or you surrender and i'll let these pathetic families go." Catra hissed rather forcefully. She-ra, battle ready suddenly remembered her role.

_Your supposed to protect the innocent, give them hope, freedom. Even if it means throwing away you own._

She-ra sighed as she slowly lowered her sword. "Ok Catra you win, we surrender..." The others exchanged worried glances and began to protest, but when they saw the serious and saddened expression She-ra gave them, they slowly backed down in defeat. Catra laughed gleefully.

"Excellent..., troopers cuff them." One of the Horde troopers saluted.

"Yes Force Captain." The trooper began to arrest the rebel group, unaware that they were being watched.

A few feet away, the Chief and the Arbiter were observing the whole scene from afar, hidden from plain sight thanks to their Active Camo.

"Taking families from their homes and holding them hostage?!" Thel asked John, anger boiling up in him.

"Do these mechanical machines have no honor?" Thel murmured quietly.

"Apparently not, no doubt that they were programmed like that but we can use that to our advantage." John replies through his helmet.

" If we can give those locals a good-enough distraction, we can help them and free the hostages." John explains. The Elite looks at the Spartan skeptically, arching an eyebrow(If they have any).

"And how do we supposed to do that, Human?" Thel asked rhetorically.

"Just follow my lead." John replies while equipping his Battle Rifle.

Turning towards the Arbiter, The Chief asks "Ready for a fight?"

Thel, his mandibles turning into a grin, pulls out his deactivated Energy sword, The _Prophet's Bane_. Wielding his Battle Rifle, Johns aims his weapon at the head of the mechanical solider standing near the blonde woman which he assumed was the leader, and pulled the trigger.

All hell broke loss. The Horde solider who was responsible for cuffing She-ra suddenly got his cranium blown off like confetti, falling to the ground in a heap of wires and metal. Another group of Horde soldiers falls victim to the sudden attack as the heads of each one suddenly explode, falling over in piles of destroyed scraps of metal.

"What was that!" Catra hissed in surprise.

"I don't know!?" a Horde trooper responded as his head detonated into a hundred metal fragments.

Catra fearfully ducked as hypersonic projectiles came whizzing passed her head, instead puncturing another one of the troopers clunky skull, terminating it instantly.

"All troops open fire!" Catra ordered as the surviving troopers open fire in the direction where the shots have originated from. A trooper looked back to see a towering figure suddenly in front of him, and didn't get to react as the figure pulled out a two-bladed energy weapon of some kind and bisected the trooper in half. All of the troopers stopped firing and looked at the newcomer while Catra examined the creature from the safety of her tank.

The alien was massive! It stood over 2 meters tall with ceremonially-plated armor with exotic markings all over it. It had a reptilian-like appearance, short upper and lower legs, and it had 4 digits; 2 middle and 2 thumbs on each hand. The two things that frightened her the most about it is that it had quadruple-hinged mandibles instead of a jaw, all of them showing rows of sharp teeth, and the piercing yellow eyes that looked directly at her. The remaining troopers fired at the alien, hoping to cut it down with laser fire, but to no avail.

The crimson lasers simply bounced off the alien, blue light shimmering all over its body. Its seemed only to piss it off as the alien charged at the platoon, blocking incoming fire with its plasma sword, and sliced through Horde troopers who were idiotic enough to stand in its path.

It became a blur of motion, the alien ripping through the automatons with incredible speed that the grey metal plating was cut like tissue paper. The alien charges at one of the Destructo-tanks, instinctively dodging the laser fire, and latches itself on the vehicle. It pulls out a blue orb, and activates it, the orb glowing a distinctive light-blue aura. The alien warrior promptly chucks the orb down the tank's hatch, and jumps off. Seconds later the grenade detonates, engulfing the entire tank in a hellish red flame.

The alien proceeds to engage the remaining troops, round-house kicking an unfortunate Horde soldier in the process, hurling him into his oblivious comrades with tremendous force. The alien stopped, all around him were piles of sizzling metal piles cut by it's superheated plasma-bladed weapon. It turned toward the lead tank.

"Come out you coward!" the alien roared out challengely.

"Give me a worthy fight!" It taunted, swinging the sword through the air while staring at her with its demon-like eyes.

Catra, obviously scared out of her mind, decided that the best thing to do now was to _run_ and later come up with an a excuse to Hordak for her failure in capturing She-ra and the rebels.

"Everyone, retreat!" Catra screamed as tanks began to fall back while the remaining Horde soldiers began running like hell to the safety of the Fright Zone.

The alien simply snorted at the Horde's retreat, deactivated its energy sword. "Cowards." The alien murmured as it turned to the rebel group and read their expressions; Awe, shock, respect, fear. She-ra, obviously still shocked what she had just witness, began to speak. "Who are you?" She asked curiously. It was clearly amused by their reaction and began to introduce itself.

"I am Thel 'Vadum; Arbiter of the Sangheili people. I come to you as an ally and friend." Their expressions began to relax when a humanoid suddenly materialized out of thin air carrying a firearm similar to that She-ra had found. The rebel group recoiled slightly, taking a step back at the appearance of the green armored cyborg. The two groups stared at each other for a moment, the green cyborg staring intently at She-ra, it's face hidden by the helmet's opaque golden visor. Shortly afterwards, Kowl's voice broke the awkward silence. "Well, things just got interesting..." He remarked sarcastically.

**That's Chapter 3 hope you** **enjoy! Next one I'll try to make both side tell their origin stories. I'll also try to add the _Infinity _****as well.**


	4. Chapter 4:The Enemy of my Enemy

**Author's Note: Wow Chapter 4! Things are getting better and better! Sorry if I haven't updated for so long. Lordy lord... School can get so frustrating and stressful! Enough of that lets get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Halo or She-ra content, they belong to their respective owners; 343 Industries and Filmation.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Enemy of my Enemy is a Friend<p>

* * *

><p>2557 AD - UNSC Forward unto Dawn crash-site<p>

* * *

><p>While the Arbiter continued his assault against the grey automatons, Cortana immediately hacked into the planet's data systems with significant ease, digesting all the information they needed about the inhabitants and their surroundings. She quickly found out that the clanky robots were called the "Horde",who apparently rule "Etheria" under an Iron fist and use fear and opposition to keep the inhabitants in check. They also force people from their homes for either unnecessary slave labor or for cruel entertainment, causing Cortana's resentment for the Horde to grow rapidly. The oddly dressed people were called the "Great Rebellion",who dislike the Horde's unfair taxes and treatment and dedicated their cause in liberating the planet from the Horde's dominion. The blonde woman was called "She-ra"; the Rebellion's champion and was famously known to thwart every offensive the Horde threw at her thanks to her "magical" super-human abilities. Cortana smiled as her respect for the rebels grew, impressed with the number of victories the rebellion had, though they were outclassed and primitive in technology and were terribly outnumbered. She knew that there weren't many people in the universe brave enough to stand up against tyrannical forces like the Horde, and this particular group were fighting for a good cause compared to the Insurrectionists the UNSC was fighting against before the Human-Covenant war started. Cortana suddenly snapped out of her thoughts, as the Chief's voice called out to her.<p>

"Cortana, what did you find?" John grunts quietly as he barely dodges a wave of ruby lasers. One manages to hit him but the MJOLNIR's shield system did its trick, deflecting the crimson laser, only taking down a quarter of his shields. Golden light surrounds him, slowly dissipating as the shields began to recharge with a low hum. The Chief sighs in relief, glad that the lasers didn't do any serious damage to him, and continued to watch Thel battle the Horde troopers, the Elite destroying one of their repulsive-looking tanks with a single plasma grenade .

"Not much, but I can tell you the basic information about the planet and its natives." Cortana replied through the internal speakers as she began to cycle through the layers of data she acquired. The Master Chief decides to help the Arbiter deal with the Horde presence, silently sneaking behind the distracted forces like a deadly predator. Certain that the hostile forces are unaware of his presence due to his invisibility, John reaches for his armor's sheath, silently pulling out his personal combat knife.

"From what I've been able to gather, we're caught in a middle of a civil war." Cortana pointed out as the Chief slowly sneaks up on a pair of Horde troopers who are unfortunate enough to stand near the bush, unaware that impending doom was upon them. In a blink of an eye, the troopers were no more as the Spartan quickly sneaked up on the first trooper, crushing the cranium of the robot with his bare hands and twisted around to meet the second trooper in blinding speed, lodging his combat knife into the clunky skull of the victim and terminating them both instantly. The Chief added a suppressor to his Battle Rifle to avoid losing the element of surprise, hopefully pick off the robots without the loss of cover and to assist Thel simultaneously. John aims his BR at the Horde troopers farthest from the confrontation and pulls the trigger. The suppressor did its job, not betraying the usual loud ballistic crack discharged from standard UNSC weapons instead giving off a muzzled, unrecognizable crack, making it easier for the Chief to pick off the enemy soldiers as the suppressor would lessen the recoil and the muzzled sounds would slightly confuse the nearby robots, as they don't know where the shots are coming from. The Spartan fires again, three silenced hypersonic bullets ejected from the cartridge and into the head of another trooper, ending its existence in mere milliseconds.

"According to the planet's data systems, the robots we are currently engaging are called the Horde. Apparently they rule this planet called "Etheria" under a dictatorship and keep the natives in check by using fear and opposition, and they also use some villagers as slaves and tax payers to grow their presence on the planet." Cortana added in with a surprisingly bitter tone.

The Spartan had to sympathies with her. The moment the word "Slave" entered his brain, he already felt indignation burning inside of him like a boiling teapot. During the Human-Covenant war, the aliens would ship civilians and prisoner of war from fallen Human worlds to their vessels for either difficult slave labor or to be butchered up and served as lunch to voracious Jirahanae and Kig-yar. John shook those thoughts aside and focused to the task at hand. The Horde army suddenly fell back, tanks reversed while the mechanical troopers began to run in the opposite direction, leaving him and his alien ally with the stunned group of the Great Rebellion and the hostages.

"Cowards" The Chief heard Thel grumble in disgust as they both turn towards the Rebel group. John was tempted to smirk at the bemused and fearful reactions from the oddly dressed individuals, as he assumed they haven't seen an alien as massive and intimidating as the Arbiter. He heard the individual designated as "She-ra" began to speak.

"Who are you?" She asks with a trace of both curiosity and apprehension in her voice.

John heard a light chuckle from the Elite as he began to speak up.

"I am Thel 'Vadum; Arbiter of the Sangheili people. I come to you as an ally and friend." He replied with his hands slightly up in a peaceful gesture, showing no hostile intention. The Spartan can already see the Rebels' expression softened at the Arbiter's response, smirking as they are going to get one hell of a surprise.

_Time to make my entrance. _He thought as he promptly deactivates his Active Camouflage, revealing himself to the Rebels and the Arbiter himself. The relieved and softened expression that they wore moments ago was instantly replaced with shocked and alert reactions, taking a step back as they saw a 7 ft cyborg wielding a Battle Rifle appear from thin air. Thel's face betrayed no emotion, as he knew that the Spartan was nearby giving him support while he himself took on an entire army with nothing but the _Prophet's Bane _and a plasma grenade.

John took the time to analyze the details of the Rebellion's Champion. The one known as She-ra was strikingly beautiful; Baby blue eyes with waist-long blonde hair flowing down her shoulders with a golden tiara to hold it back. Her costume included a short white battle dress decorated with flower-like patterns, a golden band surrounds her throat, holding her red cape. She wears golden brown boots and long golden bracers that extend from her elbows to her wrists. He could tell in her eyes that she is a strong-willed, fearless individual, who believes in doing the right thing for others. He let out a small grin as he silently respected the woman, which was rare for a Spartan to do. She would probably be best of friends with Sgt. Johnson; if he were somehow still alive...

"Well, things just got interesting..." The Bird-like creature hooted in a sarcastic tone.

The Spartan blinked his eyes multiple times, bemused by the fact that the Owl-Koala creature suddenly spoke. Cortana was confused as he was and accidentally mused through the external speakers.

"Did that thing just talk?" Cortana asks, causing the Rebel group to slightly jump at the female voice.

"Relax." The Master Chief said in his usual deep voice, pulling out the data chip and holding it in his hands. "It's my A.I Cortana, her programming allows her to use my armor's speaker system to communicate. He explains as the chip projects a holographic image of Cortana. Data streams flow throughout the body, her artificial eyes pop open as her head looks up at the Rebels.

"Greetings I'm Cortana, nice to meet you all." The A.I greeted with a smile.

"I'm the Master Chief." John greeted as well, decided to use his code name for now, as he will reveal their history later at a given time.

"Nice to meet you guys I'm She-" She-ra started before the Chief cuts her off with a simple wave of his hand.

"We know who you are." The Spartan stated in a-matter-of-fact tone.

"How?" She-ra asks arching an eyebrow, her friends showing the same reaction.

"Your planet's data banks, I hacked into it before my alien ally here started the commotion with you Horde friends." Cortana replied.

"They're not our friends!" the one known as Bow retorted, looking exasperated.

"That makes the two of us." Thel growled out threateningly, prompting Bow to shut up.

"Enough!" She-ra cried out, standing in between the two groups by before speaking up again.

"Look, how about we bring you guys back to our camp, there we can trade information, and hopefully get to know each other." She-ra suggested in a softer tone while holding up her hands up in a friendly gesture. She glared at Bow dangerously before looking back to the trio.

The Chief and the Arbiter looked at each for a few moments before nodding in agreement. They haven't had much of a choice, their chance of survival is in the hands of this "Great Rebellion" and thats a chance they were have to be willing to take.

"Deal." The Spartan replied blankly.

She-ra smiled warmly, while the rest of her companions heavily sighed in relief, glad that the whole confrontation didn't turn into another all-out firefight. She left, along with her friends to free and comfort the enslaved families the Horde held hostage while the Arbiter turned to John.

"Well that could have gone better. Now we're at the mercy of this so-called _Great Rebellion_..." Thel momentarily paused before continuing. "How do we now that these Humans would keep their end of the bargain?"

The Mater Chief, silently glancing at the comforting rebels, replied "We can."

"Wonderful." Thel mumbled out sarcastically.

"I don't like this anymore than you do, we've only met these people, half of them aren't even Human but we don't have much of a choice. We can't possibly negotiate with the Horde, and to all honesty I don't know how long we can survive against them before they overwhelm us with massive numbers or worst case scenario; we most likely would run out of ammo." John pauses, taking a look at the wreckage of the _Dawn. "_Besides, in these type of circumstances, its nice to have friends in this kind of situation.

Thel 'Vadam nods in agreement as the two glance to see She-ra and her rebel friends cautiously approach them.

"We're ready." She said as she gazes at the two titan.

The Master Chief and the Arbiter nod in compliance as they head towards the wreckage of the _Dawn _in search of extra weapons and supplies.

They find multiple M12 Warthogs scattered around the vicinity; one still visibly intact.

"A Warthog!" Cortana chirped in surprisingly. "And still in one piece." Sure enough the Warthog was indeed unscathed, both the mounted M41 LAAG turret and the four wheels were still attached to the vehicle. The Chief begins to position himself underneath the vehicle, grasping the metal frame alongside the driver seat. "I see that your luck also made it through." Cortana adds in, rather pleased while crossing her arms together adequately.

John couldn't help but let out a small grin, as he began to lift the Warthog, holding the vehicle upward with his two bare hands. "We make our own luck remember." He quoted as he maneuvered the vehicle to be level with the ground, before finally flipping the Warthog right side up. The Chief's actions raised the attention of the rebels, his motion sensors pick up six friendly dots a few feet away from him as he turns to see She-ra and her companions standing there. Yet, none of them were at least surprised by the Spartan's enhanced abilities, causing John to raise a confused eyebrow.

POW Switch:

"Fascinating..." She-ra silently mused as she watched the Spartan and the Sangheili load metal containers of various size into the back of their strange vehicle. Many of them, She-ra noted, bore strange emblems she did not recognize; one of them being an eagle spreading its wings out while holding what appeared to be a planet, four words arced around the sphere, reading: _United Nations Space Command._

"_So_ _that's_ _what_ _UNSC_ _means_..." She-ra thought to herself as the Chief's voice called out to her, suddenly snapping her out of her thoughts.

"We're ready."

**Thats Chapter 4, Hoped you like it! :)**


End file.
